The Fiddler
by Amazing-Thalia-Grace
Summary: This story was inspired by a song I heard in the car! Luigi is a musical prodigy, defeats the devil in a bet, and later on in the Mushroom Kingdom, he must fight, Err, Play, for his life, and for others! Rated T for safety!


**Didn't I just, like write a new story? Whatever! I was listening to The Devil Went down to Georgia, and I came up with this! How, I don't know, But enjoy!**

_**Past Tense Luigi's PoV**_

Luigi was born a prodigy. He was an amazing Cook, Artist, Student, Athlete, and, Musician. Luigi could play any instrument he told him to.

Any! Really, you name,it! The Piccolo, Clarinet, Base Clarinet, All 3 types of Saxophones, Flutes, The Koudi, Bagpipes, French Horn, Oboe, , Trumpet, Guitar, Viola, Violin, Cello, Drums, Bassoon, Recorder, Cornet, Dulcian, Trombone, Organ, Piano, Tuba, even the Shawm!

The two things that no one had ever heard Luigi use, was his singing voice, and the Fiddle.

Luigi's parents had always loved the fiddle, so Luigi wanted to surprise them by practicing the fiddle without anyone around. But Luigi never thought he was good enough.

His parents had spent a lot of money to get him to Hugh Hodgson's School of Music. They even sent Mario with him. Mostly because the place was also an all around University, so Mario could get his Athletic degree.

But also for moral support.

Luigi played his violin the best he could when it was his turn to audition. The song that he played was Last of the Wilds by Nightwish. Truly a beautiful song to hear.

The judges took a while before telling him that they would call him back later, hopefully with good news.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

Mario told him that night that the judges outright told him that he couldn't make it in, and that he should _practice_, and to _come back in a few years_.

Luigi said that he was going to be called back to tell him later if he got in or not.

"Lucky," Mario said, "Maybe you'll get in!"

Luigi sighed, "I really doubt it Mario, I heard some other kids saying that the spots are all filled up. Now they're just seeing who they could except into the place for next year."

Mario grumbled, "Well, they could have told us that before..."

Luigi just shook his head, "They probably didn't want to discourage anyone."

Mario picked up his sports book. "Well, why don't you find out if you're getting in next year or not?"

"I can't yet! I told you I have to wait until they call- Hang on," Luigi said, taking out his phone.

_**"Mr. Luigi Mario, we are ready to give you your results now."**_Said his phone.

Mario grinned.

"Are you psychic or something, Mario?" Luigi joked as he headed back to the University.

* * *

**At the University  
**

Luigi stood nervously in front of the door, worrying over whether he got in or not.

Would Mario be proud of him? Would he be jealous? What if Luigi didn't even like the University?

Shaking himself, Luigi pushed the door and walked in.

"Luigi." The judges greeted him. Not a single hint in his voice if he got in, how could they be so horrible?!

"Well, did I get in?" Luigi asked.

"Right to the point, aren't we?" A judge said laughing.

Luigi just wrung his hands as he waited for an answer.

The judge sighed. "Well Luigi, your performance was incredible, you played in key the entire time, and you hit almost every note, the ones you got wrong were scarcely noticeable and you played right through them. Over all, that was a very good performance!"

Luigi bit his lip in worry, were they just saying this to make him feel better? "Look," Luigi said, "I love that your saying that I did well, but did I get in?"

The judge sighed. "No, Luigi. You did not make it into the Academy. But you can come back next year to try again."

Luigi's eyes filled up with tears, he nodded his head and waked out. He watched as someone else walk in, a few seconds later, he heard shrieks of joy from the girl who just walked in.

Where did he go wrong?

* * *

**Back in the hotel**

Luigi nearly slammed the door when he got back. But then he realized that Mario was probably sleeping right now.

Sighing Luigi looked at his violin case, and set it down to grab his fiddle. A lot of people get that wrong. The violin and the fiddle are different instruments. Not the same.

Luigi headed out deep into the forest behind the hotel.

And he was about to get the bet of his life.

Literally.

* * *

**And done! Yes, a song DID inspire this story! Amazing where inspiration can come from! Next chapter, Luigi meets the Devil! **

**Don't go away! The next chapter should be up in... About 2 weeks, :P**

_**~Amazing-Thalia-Grace**_


End file.
